Engraved: Chapter 2
by 45wan23
Summary: When did this happen... How can he do this...Sorry for any miss spellings... More?...


Clenching onto the hoodie, I tried to force myself to stay connected to the wall. I didn't want to go, but he's forcing me to. I can't control my legs, they want to go, he was going to make me go to him. Why does he want me so bad. Soon my left arm lets go of the hoodie and could no longer control the limb. Then my other arm is controlled, and soon enough I was being fully controlled with no regrets from the body language I was receiving.

Although my mind was still free, which I was thankful for. I remember running into Tan before and him being impressed with my... Dancing. Nobody knows we ever crossed paths, but ever since then, I could never do the things I wanted to. I was constantly being watched and controlled. I was his slave, and this is the first time he summoned me. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I said I would come at my own will, that he didn't have to force me. I guess he knew I was already outside my apartment to not make it obvious.

My legs feeling like heavy slates of metal being manipulated. Left, right, left, right. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to show emotion, well as of right now.

I walked for what it seemed to be forever until I arrived at the DCI head quarters. Why did he bring me here? Nobody is there at night. Punching in the code, the fully operated security allowed me to get in not knowing of Tans plan of who knows what. Unwillingly, I walked over to the time machine and started it up. Now what was he planning?

My heavy fingers typed in "future". Why is he bringing me to the future? The purple bright light source from the time machine told Tan that it was ready. With my controlled body but free mind, I jumped in while screaming in my mind...

Once I came out from the time machine, it was even colder than it was before. Opening my eyes, I see that the future was absolutely different. It was still the city that it was, but bleach. As my body turned around, there was a long carpet, to the left and right, long huge pillars with a red cloth swaying in the wind, leading to a huge raven statue with a throne right underneath it, and guess who was sitting in the chair.

"Oh! So I see it worked, you resisted for the longest time, that's what happens when you have such a strong willed mind. Tsk tsk... We'll just have to fix that wont we..." Tan says standing up from his throne tapping his fingers together.

"You can't control what I think, and you know that" I said staying in place where Tan has ordered my body to stay at.

"What a cute little mind you have, we'll shut up." Tan exclaimed pointing a finger at my mouth. As if it were a magic trick, I lost my talking privileges. I tried my best to open my mouth to talk, but it didn't work. Being trapped and controlled by Tan was my worst nightmare. Tan then got a sly smirk on his face.

"Come here child" he said pointing down at the ground. My legs started to follow his orders. Left, right, left, right, it was no use. Once I walked up the stairs, Tan still had that smirk across his face, and I didn't like it one bit. Tan glided the back of his hand on my cheek.

"Such a precious face..." He said still stroking my cheek. Then he swiped his nails across my soft cheek, creating slash marks and started to bleed. It was weird, I didn't feel pain, and I didn't flinch at all.

"Be ashamed if something happened to it if you got out of line.." Tan said making circles around me. Wiping my blood from his nails, Tan continued to walk in front of my vision. Soon he walked up to my face and lifted up my shirt to see my hip, and smiled when he saw his logo.

"Glad to see you finally gave in." Tan said standing back up. I never gave in! I thought. Oh the things I wanted to say, but forced to keep silent from a weird voodoo trick corrupted by Tan.

"Watch what you think, I can hear everything." Tan said waving his index finger. Great, now I'm not safe from him period. Then Tan thought of an idea.

"We should get you your new uniform... Shall we?" Tan said staring into my unwanted eyes. With a clap of his hands, my outfit I had on changes. I soon had long metal sleeves, blue and yellow armor with a "T" on the front with armor pants. I fell so dirty and deceiving, but is it really my fault? I have no control.

I remembering joining Dance Central, and how I vowed to bring Tan down with the rest of the Dance Central family, but they would have never expected that Tan had a secret, not as big as this.

Then I remembered yelling at Glitch, and forcing myself to get away from him. For his own good. Tan then looked at me with a questionable look.

"I like these sad memories, the more you doubt yourself and drown in your sorrows, the better it is to take over your mind." Tan said tapping my head. Oh god, I can't let him do that. I need to stay strong.

But no matter how hard I tried to think positive, the negative fact that I yelled at Glitch, it's unthinkable to bare. I could feel my mind slipping away, I started to gain thoughts of Tan ruling the world of dance and how I looked up to him. I tried to stop but it didn't help, those thoughts got stronger and stronger. Tan smiled at my effort.

"Try all you want, all you will do is struggle, your my toy now..." Tan said pointing to the exposed skin on my hip to where his logo was imprinted. My mind was almost filled with Tans unspeakable plans and his way for the world, this was it.

"Leave her **ALONE!**." My ears shot up at his voice. I already knew who it was by the looks on Tans face.

"Look who decided to attempt to save you!" Tan said making my body look in the direction that he was pointing. Once my eyes met his, he looked so scared, horrified. Glitch, help me... Was the last thing I thought before my mind was swallowed up into nothingness.

"Take care of him" Tan orders.

"Yes master..." I said without question.

**What on earth did I just say...**


End file.
